1. Field of Invention
Exemplary embodiments herein generally relate to power transmission couplings. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to couplings for connecting two non-collinear shafts, which are particularly useful in applications (e.g., industrial ovens) where high temperatures, water, chemicals, acids, and/or other conditions exist that could damage conventional couplings.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional couplings for connecting non-collinear shafts feature needle bearings, direct pin and hole wear points and u-bolt clamped pivot points. Nearly all conventional couplings fail when exposed to high temperatures, water, chemicals, acids, and/or other adverse conditions. Couplings that feature bearings wear quickly because lubrication breaks down and eventually causes damage to the bearing components. The commonly used design features two pins inserted perpendicularly relative to each other in the coupling to allow for angular flexibility in a single plane. Experience shows that these pins wear quickly and the mating holes elongate. When this occurs, the only solution is to replace the entire coupling.
Attempts have been made in the past to machine the pins and holes to recreate a proper fit. However, this can be performed only a few times at best before the entire coupling must be replaced. Replacing the coupling is extremely expensive considering that only small parts of the coupling wear.
Additional challenges are presented during general maintenance of the surrounding components. The coupling must be disassembled to allow shaft removal since there are immovable components on either side of the coupling. This condition prevents needle bearing style couplings. Also critical to the coupling design, the high temperature and corrosive nature of the installed environment produces strict limitations on allowable materials. Similarly, only certain materials are permitted to be used near food products.